Answer my question, Shirochan!
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: HINAMORI, LOOK AT ME NOW!" Hinamori pun tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini Hitsugaya memarahinya.


Hari yang sunyi seperti biasa. Selalu ada tumpukan paperwork segunung di atas meja kapten batalion 10. Eah, dia tentunya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Captain yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'si genius' atau 'bocah ajaib', itulah panggilan para kapten padanya. Setiap hari selalu saja tak pernah lepas dari paperwork. Sedangkan ia selalu marah pada wakil kaptennya, Rangiku Matsumoto, yang setiap harinya selalu bolos kerja dan minum sake di bar bersama shuhei dan abarai.

Captain satu ini juga punya julukan 'Prince Ice' karena sifatnya yang cool and calm, tapi jangan ditanya kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan dia orangnya benar-benar serius. Sifatnya yang seprti itu juga karena pengaruh dair 'zanpakuto'nya yang memiliki elemen es dan pengendali udara. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengubah cuaca sesuka hatinya.

Well, well,, hari itu seperti biasa, Hinamori Momo, wakil kapten div.5, datang ke div.10!! Entah apa yang dia inginkan, yah kita lihat saja,,,

Tok,, tok,, tok,,  
Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruang kapten div.10. Hitsugaya yang sudah merasakan reiatsu hinamori dari kejauhan, mengetahui bahwa ia akan datang.

"Come in, hinamori!"  
Ucapnya calm. Hinamori pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan hitsugaya.

"Mou, shiro-chan.. Kenapa kau tau itu aku??", ia lalu duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"First, I'm a captain hinamori.. I know its you coz i fell u'r reiatsu. Second, don't call me shiro-chan, its Hitsugaya-taichou for u." ucapnya calm sambil meminum teh yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Whatever,,, um,, anou shiro-chan, I have any question for u! Just, answer my question ya??", menatap hitsugaya dengan serius.

Hitsugaya tak menyangka kalau hinamori akan bertanya padanya. Ia sedikit syock dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namun, ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan bersikap tenang. "Yup, what is it??"

"Do u like me??", ucap hinamori dengan serius. Pipinya memerah, mata coklatnya yang besar menatap green emerald eyes milik hitsugaya. Ia tau ini pertanyaan yang beresiko, tapi ia ingin tau jawaban white hair captain yang ada didepannya.

Hitsugaya tak percya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya terbelalak dan menatap hinamori dengan penuh tanya, 'apa yang ia tanyakan?? Ini serius kan??' ujarnya dalam hati. Dan.. Ia pun menjawab, "No!"

Hinamori tak percya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Serasa pisau tajam menusuk hatinya. Shiro-chan tak bisa membalas perasaannya, namun ia tetap tegar dan mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa kau ingin bersamaku?"

"No!"

"Apa kau ingin hidup bersamaku?"

"No!"

Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi hinamori. Hatinya sakit, hancur berkeping-keping! Ia pun berlari dan membuka pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan hitsugaya. Namun, tangan hitsugaya sudah lebih dulu menggenggam salah satu tangan hinamori. Hitsugaya menarik tangan hinamori dan membawanya masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya.

"Shiro-chan, sakit!! Lepaskan!!", dengan sekuat tenaga hinamori berusaha melepaskan genggaman hitsugaya dari tangannya, namun ia tak bisa karena genggaman hitsugaya terlalu kuat. Yah, dia menyadari bahwa yang menggenggamnya adalah seorang Kapten dari 13 batalion.

Hitsugaya kemudian mendorong hinamori kesofa lalu memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepala hinamori di dadanya. Salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang hinamori, sedangkan satunya lagi melingkar di bahunya. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyentuh dagu hinamori dan mengangkat wajahnya, berharap agar ia menatapnya.  
"Look at me, hinamori.."

"Lepaskan aku Shiro-chan!"  
Ucapnya sambil meronta dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Look at me, NOW!"

"Tidak!"

"HINAMORI, LOOK AT ME NOW!!"

Hinamori pun tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini hitsugaya memarahinya. Airmatanya pun kembali menetes, ia menatap wajah hitsugaya dengan airmata yang semakin kencang mengalir. Dengan perlahan, jari-jari hitsugaya pun sudah menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir itu. "Don't cry sweetheart,, I hate to see you like this. And now, just listen to me,," he said softly.

"Ba,, baik!", sambil menatap wajah hitsugaya dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Hitsugaya pun mulai berbicara.  
"Aku tak menyukaimu karena aku mencintaimu! Aku tak ingin bersamamu karena aku selalu ada disisimu, menemanimu! Aku tak ingin hidup denganmu karena kaulah hidupku!"

Mata hinamori terbuka lebar tak prcya akan apa yang ia dengar. Pipinya memerah, seperti strawberry, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Namun ia tak bisa berkata apapun..

"Now, I'll ask u! Do u love me? Always beside me and live with me??" , tanyanya dengan softly.

Hinamori mulai menangis lagi, bukan karena broken heart, tapi karena bahagia. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk hitsugaya, lalu memberinya jawaban,, "Yes! Yes, i do, Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Ia balik memeluk hinamori dengan erat. Wajah mereka pun bertemu, semakin dekat hingga hitsugaya pun menyentuh lips hinamori. He gave her a passionate kiss in her lips. A second in her cheek and last in her neck.

Mereka pun berhenti sesaat, saling memandang satu sama lain. Sampai kemudian hinamori berkata sambil tersenyum, "Its Amazing Answer Shirou-chan!! I very very like u'r answer,,".

"Yeah, I know,,", he said.

"eh, umm.. Shirou-chan, boleh aku istirahat disini?? Su-sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke batalion. N-nanti,, Ku-kurosaki taichou mrah,,", ucapnya sambil malu-malu. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"All u wish! I can do everything just for u,, sweetheart!", he said softly in her ear. And well, yeah,, he gave her a kiss in her cheeks (pipi).

_THE END_


End file.
